


Senpai

by DemonRiRi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Yuri, misaki is a lesbian disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRiRi/pseuds/DemonRiRi
Summary: Kanon is firmly convinced that she is a terrible senpai to Misaki. Misaki is firmly convinced that her desire to kiss Kanon is entirely platonic.Follow a day in Misaki's life as she deals with crucifixion, hats and the curse of Michelle.





	Senpai

There was nothing quite as tiring as practicing with Hello, Happy World! 

 

Being dressed as a giant pink bear - whose head was currently staring directly at her, judging her for her sins - and running around after three people who could be described as no less than total idiots was not Okusawa Misaki’s idea of a good time. And yet, against all her better judgement, it was what her life had become. 

 

This tiredness that had begun to invade her life meant that when Misaki arrived home she had recently gotten into the habit of eating, doing any homework that needed doing and falling straight asleep; this sat as a rather stark contrast to her previous style of lazily staying up until either the urge to sleep overwhelmed her enough to force her into bed or her sister wanted to sleep.

 

She would then wake up the next day and repeat the cycle; force herself to school, deal with either tennis or band practice while struggling to handle Kokoro, and drag herself home and into bed. So as usual, Misaki was preparing for bed when she was interrupted by the decidedly unusual event of receiving a text.

 

Misaki jumped slightly as her phone vibrated in her pocket, unused to the contact from other people. Pulling it out and flipping it open revealed the name ‘Matsubara Kanon’ on the screen with one new message. 

 

“Kanon-senpai?”  She muttered to herself as she entered her password before looking around sheepishly, thankful that her sister was away and thus unable to witness her sounding even weirder than usual. 

 

_ Why would Kanon-senpai be messaging me now? _

 

_ Kanon: Misaki-channnnn _

_ Kanon: Am I a reliable senpai?  _

 

_ Well,  _ Misaki thought,  _ that’s certainly not what I was expecting.  _ Kanon had shown very little in the way of even noticing that she was older than Misaki by a year, let alone wondering whether she was reliable or not. After a few minutes Misaki had composed and sent her reply.

 

_ notMichelle: where is this coming from, knaon-senpai? _

_ notMichelle: *kanon _

 

There was a small pause before the response came. 

 

_ Kanon: Eve-san came up to me and Chisato-san in the cafe today and talked about how much of a good senpai she was, and then I started thinking about how I can’t do anything for you even though I’m a year older! （◞‸◟） _

 

_ Is that a sad face? How do you even do that?  _ Misaki found that she was smiling despite herself. It really was just like Kanon to worry about something that she herself had hardly even taken into consideration. 

 

_ notMichelle: you don’t need to worry about it kanon-senpai, you know i’m glad to have you around no matter what. besides, you’re a much better senpai than kokoro is. _

 

The reply was near instantaneous, much to Misaki’s surprise. 

 

_ Kanon: I guess, I just feel like I don’t do enough for you. (ノдヽ) _

_ Kanon: But still, I’ll keep doing my best! Goodnight, Misaki-chan! (*-ω-) _

 

Misaki fumbled with her phone as she tried to fight her rising blush.  _ If Kanon-senpai were as capable of speaking properly in real life as she was over text then she’d be an unstoppable force of cuteness. _

 

At that point Misaki did drop her phone.

 

_ Wait, where the heck did that come from?  _ She groaned loudly into her pillow before picking her phone back up. Those were not normal platonic friend thoughts, and she quite frankly had no idea why they were appearing in her entirely unromantic head. With a hand on her face she forced out a reply.

 

_ notMichelle: goodnight kanon-senpai, see you tomorrow. _

 

***

 

Misaki was abysmal at waking up. She grunted in a decidedly unattractive manner as she forced herself up in her bed, slapping her hand around wildly in an attempt to stop the infernal beeping of her alarm clock coming from the table to her left. Eventually she managed to smash the snooze button and force herself upwards, dragging herself around her more or less empty room. Unsurprisingly her younger sister had awoken earlier with significantly more grace and dignity than herself. 

 

“...Good morning, Michelle.” She glared pointedly at the giant pink head adorning her wall; its body was clumped up in a sad pile on the floor below it, but that didn’t stop the bear from grinning back at her. That was one of the major disadvantages of joining Kokoro’s band: having to store a garish mascot costume in her room at all times. At the very least, her sister thought it was cute; still, it was a small consolation for the punishment of being stared at every morning by those soulless eyes. 

Twenty minutes and no small amount of swearing later an exceptionally tired Misaki had managed to drag herself into the kitchen, where her sister sat at the table eating breakfast, a second plate already laid out opposite her. 

 

“Morning Yui,” Misaki smiled lazily as her sister turned to face her, “Thanks for sorting out breakfast.” She seated herself and began hungrily attacking the pancakes in front of her. 

 

“Come on, if I hadn’t done it we would have had to wait about half an hour for you to get up and do it, onee-chan,” Her sister teased, though there was no malice in her voice. Misaki laughed quietly in response and returned to eating, though she was quickly interrupted once again by the vibrations of her phone. 

 

_Twice in less than 24 hours?_ _Is Kokoro texting me about some inane plans she’s just come up with for the band?_

 

Withdrawing the phone with one hand while continuing to eat with the other, Misaki was surprised to see that the sender of the message was once again Kanon. 

 

_ Kanon: Good morning Misaki-chan! (＾▽＾) Hopefully you have a good day, and I’ll see you at school!  _

 

This… was new for Misaki. She had so very rarely gotten unsolicited messages from people in the past, let alone messages sent with seemingly no ulterior motive. Kanon had messaged her a few times in the past but it never failed to brighten up Misaki’s morning. Perhaps she was just happy to get a message that wasn’t a brilliant plan from Kokoro or Hagumi for a song or a performance.

 

“Uh, onee-chan, are you okay? You’re… uh, smiling?” Yui looked at her pointedly, shocked at the sudden developments that were her sister seemingly experiencing genuine human emotions beyond exasperation. 

 

“Bwueh?” Misaki’s poor phone dropped to the floor once again with a soft  _ thud _ as she harshly swallowed her mouthful. Unsurprisingly, this resulted in an intense fit of coughs. 

 

“Well, uh, try not to die onee-chan.” Yui laughed softly, standing up and taking her plate to the sink before walking to the kitchen door. “I’ll see you when you get home from band practice. Have fun with your crush!” She waved quickly and then rushed out of the door, leaving Misaki alone with her worst enemy - herself. 

 

“C...crush?” Misaki groaned as she laid her face down on the table. 

 

_ There’s no way I’ve got a crush on Kanon-senpai, that’s ridiculous. Just Yui reading too much into things.  _

 

It was entirely normal to take a look at your phone and smile at a good morning message every few minutes, right? That wasn’t a sign of a crush, that was just normal relations between good friends and bandmates. There was no chance that she had any romantic feelings for Kanon, despite how cute she was. Not a chance.

 

A quick peek at her phone’s clock (which just so happened to coincidentally show her Kanon’s good morning message) forced Misaki to notice that she had more or less no time to stew in her own embarrassment and was in fact about to be late for school. She rushed up, more or less throwing her plate in the sink before forcing herself out of the door. 

 

At the very least her day couldn’t get much worse after such an abysmal start.

 

***

 

Things got substantially worse at school. Misaki was in a rather strange situation when it came to dealing with Kokoro Tsurumaki, her fellow bandmate who was more or less unaware that they were in the same band. Outside of her being friends with ‘Michelle’, anyway. Either way, it placed her in the unfortunate scenario of being recognisable enough for the rich girl to drag her into various schemes even on school grounds if she so felt like it. 

 

And of course, today was one of those days that she was very much feeling it.

 

It had started innocently enough - Kokoro had vaguely recognised her at school and called out to her. That had led to her responding, which led to Kokoro asking for her help, which led to Misaki’s current predicament. It was hardly even a surprise at this point but it was no more enjoyable even when Misaki knew it was coming. 

 

“Uh, Kokoro, I’m not sure about this one. Actually, more to the point, can you let me down?” Misaki didn’t raise her voice (there was no need to cause any more embarrassment for herself in front of the rapidly gathering crowd) but she hoped that her anxiety was showing through her strained tone.

 

“Band practice might be cancelled, we don’t think Michelle can make it!” Probably choosing to ignore the tone, Kokoro replied with the same smile as always in a voice a solid twenty decibels above where it should have been.

 

“What does that even have to -  _ I am Michelle _ !” Misaki struggled for a few seconds before stopping and groaning as her brain caught up to Kokoro’s nonsensical wavelength. “I didn’t mean let me down like that! Can you just… please, take me down from this harness?” She wasn’t terrible with heights but frankly being suspended by a plethora of ropes in front of more or less the entire school at this point was not her idea of a good time. 

 

“Ah- Mii-kun! Why are you flying?” And as if the lord himself wished to send Misaki a sign telling her to get lost, another familiar voice emerged from the gathering crowd. Orange hair pushed itself to the front and emerged as Kokoro’s right hand moron, Hagumi. 

 

At this point Misaki was very much beginning to reconsider her life choices amidst her attempts to free herself. 

 

“Oh for the love of -” she paused and took a deep breath. There was no use getting annoyed, it would just make things worse in one way or another. “I’m not flying, I’ve been tied up here and  _ I’d really like to be returned to the ground. _ ” If her hands were free she would have pointed down to illustrate her point, but given her martyr-like position she settled for a vague tilting of the head. 

 

“...Why are you tied up there, Mii-kun? Mama always said that I’d be disowned if I became one of  _ those _ types, you know!” Hagumi gasps loudly, before continuing her shouting in an accusatory tone. “Are you one of  _ those _ types, Mii-kun?”

 

“Wha-- no! I am not! Oh my -- Kokoro, please, explain this!” 

 

“Hm? It seems pretty simple to me though? If we want to make the world smile using our music then we need to advertise that we’re playing, so I put Misaki-san somewhere high so she could tell the whole world about our songs!” Kokoro stated matter-of-factly, before finishing with a self-satisfied smile and the placement of her hands on her hips, as if she had just said the most logical thing in the entire world. 

 

“Kokoron… that’s…” Hagumi paused, seemingly searching the very depths of her soul for something. Were she more optimistic (or perhaps stupid, at this point) Misaki would hope for it to be Hagumi trying to find a way to help her down, but… “you’re a genius! Why didn’t we think of this before?” 

 

Really, it was Misaki’s fault at this point for even thinking there was even the slightest chance of anything else happening. 

 

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, she sighed quietly. There really was nothing she could do at this point - the crowd was far too entertained to help her and apparently the entire staff had managed to completely ignore the activity going on. At this point all she could do was - quite literally - hang tight and wait until Kokoro inevitably got bored of her newest brilliant idea. 

 

“M- Misaki-chan? Are you okay?” 

 

Scratch that, an angel had descended from above to save her. As if God had rescinded his earlier sign, another figure pushed to the front of this crowd, this time shouting much more reservedly. Several tiny, almost imperceptible “fuee~”’s later and Kanon had emerged from the very front to appear within Misaki’s - admittedly quite wide, given her height - vision. She glanced from side to side at Kokoro and Hagumi, who both grinned back like they had managed to cure cancer. 

 

“Ah, Kanon-senpai. Good afternoon.” Misaki smiled exasperatedly at the older girl, who’s face conveyed a mixture of immeasurable confusion and total understanding. “I’m uh, alive? I’d kind of like to be let down, if that could be arranged.” Somehow Misaki could never quite bring herself to let her annoyance show around Kanon. It felt somewhat like kicking a puppy - she just felt that Kanon should be protected from the evils of the world around her.

 

The girl in question continued to look around panickedly for a few moments, before stepping in front of Kokoro. 

 

“W- why is Misaki-senpai up there? T-t-take her down!” While Kanon’s attempt at taking a stand was slightly ruined by her voice being more or less inaudible, Misaki still very much appreciated the attempt and found herself smiling lightly.

 

“Hm? But she seems fine up there! Look, she’s smiling!” Kokoro pointed directly at Misaki, who very quickly and aggressively removed the grin from her visage. It was still too late though, and the blonde below her was taking the opportunity to loudly drive home her point until Kanon - miraculously - interrupted her. 

 

“She’s said she wants to be let down! Y- you can’t keep her up there!” There was a small amount of debate from both Hagumi and Kokoro, but it was very quickly shut down by Kanon’s surprisingly aggressive glare. The duo shared a few looks before shrugging and moving over to the suits in the corner, at whom they whispered a few words. In response the suits nodded and began moving over to slowly lower Misaki down from her position of semi-crucifixion. 

 

As she felt herself near the ground Misaki allowed a sigh of relief to escape her. When her wrists were freed she gave Kanon a small thumbs up and soft smile, who quickly ran to Misaki’s side. 

 

“Misaki-chan!” She barely had any time to breath before she found herself being more or less tackled into a hug by a Kanon who was very clearly tearing up. “I’m so glad you’re safe!" Despite the fact that the crowds were beginning to dissipate given the loss of their main attraction, Misaki felt herself growing significantly warmer than she had previously been. Thankfully Kanon withdrew before she had to decide whether to awkwardly reciprocate the hug or not. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m alright. Just Kokoro getting a bit… excitable as always.” Sensing Kanon’s desire for a fight as she turned back towards Kokoro, Misaki added, “don’t get mad at her, it’s… not really worth it.” 

 

_ I really don’t want a whole confrontation right now… I’d kind of just like to go back to bed.  _ Misaki chose to ignore the fact that she had the last lesson of the day soon, followed by band practice. It was easier to forget about that, for her sanity’s sake. 

 

“B- but Misaki-chan… she…” Kanon replied, half confused and half very clearly still annoyed, as she grabbed Misaki’s hands in her own.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Please.” When Kanon dropped her hands she pulled back to lower her hat and cover her ever-growing blush. 

 

Thankfully enough, the bell began to ring, signifying the end of lunch and an escape for Misaki before Kanon managed to somehow make her any more embarrassed. 

 

“I’ll, uh, see you at practice, Kanon-senpai.” Misaki awkwardly waved before rushing back to her classroom, leaving a somewhat puzzled Kanon to make her own way back to lessons. 

 

***

 

“Ah, Mii-kun!” 

 

Misaki was, upon her entrance to the practice studio, greeted by the classic sight of Kokoro piling a stack of hats on top of Kaoru’s perfectly still head. The wearer of the hats looked impossibly self satisfied even as she received a trilby - what had to be the tenth piece of headwear overall. 

 

“Ah, good day, my princess, you have arrived just in time for our fateful meeting.” Despite the fact that her neck was clearly beginning to struggle underneath the weight of such a large quantity of hats, Kaoru still maintained her ever present self-satisfied smile and closed eyes - though Misaki was confident that she was entirely unable to see anything under the ever-accumulating brims.

 

“I… yeah, okay, hi. Good luck with this.” Sighing gently, Misaki walked over to her DJ decks and began to set up, fiddling with various knobs and switches as she briefly considered what songs they would be most likely to practice. Thankfully, she had preemptively informed Kokoro that ‘Michelle’ would be unable to attend, but luckily Misaki could go in her place. 

 

Kokoro, of course, accepted the ridiculous excuse with nothing more than words of well-wishing for the entirely fictional Michelle. As did Hagumi and Kaoru.

 

“S-sorry I’m late- ah!” 

 

Kanon’s sudden late arrival was punctuated by several events. Firstly, the door slammed loudly as Kanon rushed through it hurriedly. This in turn caused Kaoru to jump slightly, unprepared as she was for somebody to interrupt her incredibly important activity. Thus, given their base’s sudden movement, the leaning tower of hats began to veer wildly, soon crashing down and covering the studio in what could only be described as a flood of headwear. 

 

“Oh.” Misaki noted elegantly as she looked around at the exceptional mess that had been created. “Hey, Kanon-senpai.” 

 

“I… uh… w-what?” The new arrival looked around the room hurriedly, attempting to piece everything together as her fellow bandmates stared at her blanky, grins etched into most of their faces. She picked up a hat belonging to Misaki and held it in the air, prompting the hat’s owner to shrug in response. 

 

_ No, I don’t know where they got it either. And frankly I don’t want to. _

 

Kanon appeared to freeze for a moment as she lost herself in thought. Then, almost imperceptibly, her expression shifted and steeled itself ever so slightly. She sighed quietly and walked over to Misaki. 

 

“Sorry Kokoro, but me and Misaki-chan are b-busy. Y-you guys should clean this up while we’re gone.” She stated matter-of-factly before taking Misaki’s hand in her own and making towards the door. 

 

_ Wait, hold on, what? Hand? Busy? Kanon?  _ Misaki’s mind went into overdrive as she allowed herself to be led through the practice room’s door, leaving only a cheery farewell from the band’s other members behind (they appeared to have very much taken the events in stride). 

 

“Uh, Kanon-senpai?” Misaki prayed internally that her hand wasn’t sweaty, but judging by the state of her free extremity that was very much not the case. Kanon, at the very least, seemed to either not have taken notice or cared to begin with, as she continued to pull the confused younger girl out of the practice studio entirely and through the surrounding streets - seemingly with some destination in mine. “Can I ask why exactly we’re busy all of a sudden?”

 

There was no immediate reply beyond a slight increase in Kanon’s pace. Her hands warmed subtly - though Misaki had no idea which of them was the reason behind that. 

 

“Oof!” She grunted heavily as she slammed into Kanon, who had stopped entirely all of a sudden. Misaki heard a loud breath before her senpai turned around to face her, a noticeable blush now lining her face. 

 

“I… I, um, didn’t want to deal with the rest of the band today. I just, um, c-couldn’t handle it, I’m sorry!” She very nearly prostrated herself, releasing Misaki’s hand and throwing her face to the floor in one sudden motion. The floor that was also known as Kanon then continued on to mumble something, though it was so muffled that Misaki couldn’t quite make out what it was.

 

“Hey, there’s no need to worry about it. Believe me, I, uh,  _ really _ understand, Kanon-senpai.” Misaki put her hand forwards again, this time being the one to take Kanon’s within it and pulling her up slowly off of the floor. “Also, uh, what was that other thing? Didn’t quite catch it.” 

 

At this, Kanon appeared to explode. Or, at the very least her face did. She backed up as if she had touched something far too hot, arms waving wildly in front of her. 

 

“No, no, no, don’t worry about it! It’s nothing, really, please forget I said anything!” Kanon basically shouted this at mach speed, her words coming from her mouth faster than Misaki could even reasonably parse. “I mean, I was just sort of saying whatever came to my mind and then I may have sort of mentioned how I wanted to spend some time with you but it was really noth-” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Kanon froze. Misaki, too, froze. The pair of them eyed each other up, both attempting to figure out exactly what had just taken place. 

 

It was the older girl who made the first move. “Oh, I, uh, I’m sorry, I- I need to go and water my dog and walk my plants. G- goodbye, Michelle…” She turned rapidly on her heel and wandered blankly into a wall, a small ‘fuee~’ escaping her lips as she stared blankly into the dark abyss that was the rest of her life. 

 

“Wait, wait, hold on Kanon-senpai!” Misaki managed to unroot herself from her spot after a minute or two and give chase to the confused husk of a girl. She grabbed Kanon by the shoulders and quickly flipped her around, before gripping on to her tightly so she couldn’t wander off. “I’m not mad or anything, I promise. Just, well, confused?” Her attempts to pull her hat over her eyes failed so Misaki contented herself with looking down at a particularly interesting spot on the floor. 

 

“I… f-fine, I’ll explain it, but can I ask one favour first?”  Kanon suggested meekly, apparently finding the floor just as exhilarating as Misaki did.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“...Can you help me find the way to the cafe that we talked about wanting to visit? I-I’ve gotten, um, l-lost.” 

 

***

 

The setting sun cast a warm afterglow on the newly opened cafe and heavily accentuated it’s pastel palette. By almost any conceivable standard it was a beautiful place to sit and eat, and yet Misaki could hardly bring herself to notice the romantic atmosphere.

 

Well, she could actually more or less only notice the romantic atmosphere, which was a problem in and of itself. 

 

At the very least she didn’t seem to be alone in her state of nervousness. Kanon had become a wreck at this point, shaking so hard you’d think somebody had just told her there was a flying jellyfish around. As the pair approached their fifth minute of total silence - both entirely unable to break through the thick tension in the air - Misaki groaned and took yet another sip of coffee. It was bitter and tasteless, but quite frankly necessary. 

 

“Um-”

 

“Ah-”

 

The two of them started and stopped simultaneously. Any chance for the conversation to begin had been snatched away once again. As much as she hated doing this, Misaki decided that the initiative was going to have to fall on her, lest they remain at that cafe for all eternity.

 

“So, uh… did you actually mean what you said back there?”

  
“N.. no, I don’t actually own a dog… I’m sorry…” 

 

“No!” Misaki shouted with an intensity that surprised even her (she apologised under her breath as the cafe’s other patrons turned towards her in confusion) before she took a deep breath and continued. “I mean, the, uh, y’know, wanting to, uh, spend time with me thing?” 

 

She ran a hand through her hair tiredly. Misaki never was very good at this whole socialising thing. 

 

Kanon, for her part, looked as if she’d rather be anywhere else in the world at that moment. She continued to investigate the locale - taking in every detail that wasn’t the girl directly in front of her. But, in a motion that would have been unnoticeable had Misaki not been staring at her, enraptured, she blushed even more heavily and lightly nodded. 

 

“...Y-you know how I mentioned not feeling like a very good senpai to you?” Misaki nodded in remembrance. She still felt the idea was stupid, but it was very clearly affecting Kanon more than she could have anticipated. “W-well, there was a little more to it than that. I’ve always, um, admired you, Misaki-chan.”   
  
Misaki herself opened her mouth to begin speaking but was very quickly cut off. 

 

“I know what you’re about to say! Um, you talk a lot about how you’re, n-not that great, and how you have a lot of bad qualities, but I d-don’t see it that way. You hold the band together, even with whatever Kokoro can throw at you, and you’ve always helped me even though I’m ol-older than you… I see how Chisato is with her bandmates and I just feel like I’m n-not good enough for how amazing you are, Misaki-chan. I… I really like you!” Kanon’s knuckles turned white and her eyes gripped shut as she clung desperately onto the folds of her dress, letting her final words linger heavily in the air.

 

_ Well, that’s… I’m glad somebody likes me at least, Good to have a friend.  _   There was quite a lot there for Misaki to take in, certainly (why, for example, was her heart doing it’s best impression of one of Kanon’s drumrolls?). Substantially more than she thought she could handle. Luckily for her brain, it could take a backseat as there was something more important that needed addressing. 

 

“...You’re wrong, Kanon-senpai.” The girl in question flung her eyes open and tilted her head in a mix of confusion and distress. “You’re, uh, a lot of things, yes, but you’re definitely not a bad senpai. Hell, you’re the only person in the band that can keep me sane.” If there were a critical mass of blushing then Misaki was entirely confident that one of them was well on the way to reaching it. 

 

“B-but I’m-”

 

“Hey, now it’s my turn to cut you off. I know you’re going to say that you get lost, or that you don’t stop Kokoro or, uh, something dumb like that. But you’re way more important than that, Kanon-senpai.” Misaki inhaled deeply in preparation, raking her left hand through her hair in a pattern that she hoped would soothe her. “I mean, just look at today. You helped make my morning better with that message, you saved me from a Tsurumaki style crucifixion, and you freed me from the Mad Hatter’s lair.  And that’s just today! I’m - ah, man, I’m not good at this stuff. You do a lot for me, Kanon-senpai, even if you don’t think it. Seriously, just you being there at band practice helps me out more than you’d even believe.” 

 

Finally given a chance to release the breath she’d been subconsciously holding, Misaki fell to the table, propping her head up on her free hand. Kanon, meanwhile, had turned into a statue - her back rigid and her poise rock steady. 

 

“M-Misaki-chan…” A tear welled up in her eye; a stark contrast to the wide grin that adorned the lower half of her face. “I really,  _ really _ like you, you know? T-thank you so much!” Misaki awkwardly returned the smile, passing her a handkerchief to wipe her tears with. Kanon graciously accepted before standing up, her usual slightly nervous gone in place of what appeared to be more or less unadulterated joy. “I have to go now, but I’ll see you at band practice tomorrow, right?” 

 

Misaki nodded as she waved at Kanon, unable to speak given the current amount of coffee filling her mouth. Kanon skipped happily past her junior, planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and waved happily in return as she left the restaurant, a rosy tint once again edging her features.

 

_ I’m glad Kanon is okay,  _ Misaki thought as she leaned back contentedly, the nearly-finished coffee placed back on it’s dish.  _ That was… _

 

_ Wait _

 

Misaki’s brain finally finished replaying the event of the conversation and it’s following moments.

 

_ Oh my god.  _

 

_ That’s what she meant by  _ really  _ like. _

 

_ What the heck? _

 

She sunk her face back on to the table, the adorable image of Kanon’s smiling visage etched in to her memory. 

 

“Excuse me ma’am,” Misaki was snapped out of her reverie by the waitress that had served her and Kanon originally, “are you finished?” 

 

“Oh, uh, um, yeah. I’m finished, yeah.” She gently pushed the empty teacup away from her, before forcing herself to stand up and meander out of the cafe. While Misaki wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about Kanon, she certainly couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy feeling appreciated. And if she was being kissed by cute girls then she must have been doing something right, she supposed.

 

Misaki was very much beginning to believe that she was perhaps not quite as much of a social failure as she had previously guessed. In fact, she felt as if she could confidently handle almost any conversation and navigate it without saying anything stupid whatsoever.

 

“Ah, my little kitten reappears!” 

 

_ Or maybe not _ , she thought as she hurriedly dashed round the corner to avoid Kaoru’s line of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed this, any comments are welcome and very appreciated, whether it's complements or things you think I could improve. 
> 
> feel free to follow my newly created Tumblr where I might post about Bang Dream and various things I'm planning on writing, and you can hit me up with any suggestions I may or may not get around to writing someday:
> 
> https://cooldemonriri.tumblr.com/


End file.
